Model
by AAJL
Summary: "This was never mentioned in the job description!" "My cousin is looking forward to my opinion on these dresses. It just so happens that you two are exactly the same size." Klavier asks Ema to do the one thing she hates most: model clothing. /One-shot/


**A/N: Klavier and Ema have recognised that they have feelings for each other but haven't moved on to the dating stage.**

**Language issues. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **_**series.**

* * *

><p><em>I still don't get it. How in the name of <em>goddamn science_ did I end up agreeing to this?_

Ema stared in disbelief at the house - no, the mansion - in front of her that just so happened to be the home of Klavier Gavin. She squinted at the Gavinner's address written on the piece of paper she held in her hand, comparing the house number printed on the paper with the metallic gold numbers drilled into the front door. Damn. The numbers matched.

_How do I end up having just enough to buy my food and rent with barely anything left over while this fop lives in a bloody palace with everything at his disposal?_

She didn't need to knock, for there was said Gavinner, grinning at her from the front door.

"Good morning, _mein liebe_."

"Cut the crap, Klavier. I'm not a very nice person when I have to get up at six thirty in the morning to get to wherever I need to be. Now do you honestly want me to do this or not?"

"Of course. Come in. Have you had breakfast yet? I will make you some."

"I'm fine. It was pure luck that the cafe around the corner from my apartment opened up early this morning."

"I see. Come in, the morning is cold."

Klavier took Ema's hand and led her through the maze-like house, pointing out each room and its purpose. Upon entering the living room, Ema saw at least twenty designer dresses carefully draped across the couch in a wide variety of colours. It was obvious that every single one of these dresses was designed to be... a little _revealing_.

Her mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious. This was never mentioned in the job description!"

"My cousin is looking forward to my opinion on these dresses. It just so happens that you two are exactly the same size."

"Are you _blind?_ Can you _not_ see how low the neckline is? There's no way in the name of science I am wearing any of these dresses!"

"She likes wearing revealing clothing."

Ema sighed in frustration at Klavier's nonchalant attitude.

"Fine. But there will be _no_ pictures. Your cousin can make do with your opinion alone."

"It is as _mein liebe _wishes."

Scooping up a random armful of dresses, Ema stomped into the nearest bathroom and mentally prepared herself for what she believed would be the most humiliating day ever. Seriously, what _wasn't_ humiliating about modelling skimpy dresses for their boss-slash-lover to critic?

"I'm waiting, Ema."

_This is easily one of the worst days of my life._

* * *

><p>Ema had worked her way through all but one of the skimpy dresses Klavier had asked her to model. The last was a simple strapless black number, decorated with nothing but a line of black lace at the hem. The dress was short, exposed the wearer's back and was designed to cling tightly to their figure and emphasis the size of their chest, much to Ema's dismay.<p>

_Thank God I don't have much of a chest. The results would have been horrendous if my chest had been bigger._

She stepped carefully out of the bathroom, taking extra precautions to prevent the dress from riding any further up her thighs. She was too occupied with maintaining her dignity to see Klavier's eyes widen slightly.

If Klavier had been mentally stripping Ema while 'critiquing' every dress, he was eye-fucking her now.

_How the hell does she have such a goddamn sexy figure? And I thought _I_ was good-looking. If Ema wore this on an everyday basis, who knows how many men would be grovelling at her feet. I'd be one of them, definitely._

It took every ounce of concentration not to jump up from his position on the couch and do unimaginable things to her.

"Stop it. If you're going to eye-fuck me every time I do things like this for you, I'm never going to do it again."

"My apologies, Fräulein. But, in my opinion, you should really leave your beloved laboratory coat at home. It is impossible not to marvel at your beauty when you wear clothing like this."

Ema couldn't help but blush lightly at his statement.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I can't make up my mind by only seeing the front. You need to show me the dress from all angles."

Klavier had to close his eyes and concentrate heavily on keeping himself sane when he saw how short the dress appeared from the side. He lost control when he saw the dress from the back.

Emma suddenly found her back pressed against the wall, unable to say, let alone yell, a word, for the fop had suddenly crushed his lips to hers.

"Why. Are. You. So. Good. At. This?" he complained each brief moment his lips left hers. His hand slowly made its way dangerously low to her rear. Ema shivered at his warm touch on her bare back.

Klavier's lips trailed kisses from the edge of her jaw to the base of her neck.

"Take that off. _Now._ Who knows what I'll do if you continue wearing that _thing _any longer."

Klavier forced himself to unwrap his arms from around her waist, allowing Ema to escape. Ema immediately ripped herself from Klavier's 'embrace' and made a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Klavier carefully kept his eyes away from Ema when she re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, donning her usual lab coat.<p>

"I'm not going to look at you, Ema, because I don't think I will be able to control myself if I do. I thank you for your extreme generosity, but I can promise you that this won't happen again." _Because I can't predict what things I'll do to you if we try this again._

* * *

><p><strong>As far as I'm concerned, a dress like the one described in this fanfic does not exist. I designed it using my own imagination. Use yours to visualise what it looks like :)<strong>

**Reviews are kindly appreciated ^^**


End file.
